Reencontro
by mrs.becca
Summary: Reencontro do Peeta e da Katniss em Mockingjay, se ele não tivesse sido telessequestrado.


**N/A:** Reencontro do Peeta com a Katniss depois que ele foi resgatado da Capital. E se ele não tivesse sido telessequestrado? Essa fic é a minha versão de como teria sido... As partes em negrito são as tiradas do livro.

**Não tenho nenhum direito sobre Jogos Vorazes.**

**O reencontro**

**Peeta.**

**Vivo e bem – talvez não tão bem, mas vivo e aqui. Longe de Snow. Em segurança. Aqui. Comigo. Daqui a um minuto vou poder tocá-lo. Vou poder vê-lo sorrir ouvi-lo rir.**

**Haymitch está rindo para mim.**

**- Vamos lá então – diz ele.**

**Minha cabeça está leve de tanta excitação. O que vou dizer? Ah, quem se importa com o que vou dizer? Peeta vai ficar extasiado independentemente do que eu diga ou faça. Ele provavelmente vai me dar um beijo. Imagino se a sensação vai ser igual à daqueles beijos na praia da arena, os beijos sobre os quais não ousei refletir até agora.**

**Peeta já está acordado, sentado na lateral da cama, a aparência perplexa enquanto um trio de médicos o avalia, coloca uma luz em seus olhos, verifica sua pulsação. Fico desapontada pelo fato de que o meu rosto não será o primeiro que ele terá visto depois de acordar, mas ele agora o está vendo. Suas feições exibem descrença e algo mais intenso que não consigo apreender exatamente.** Vejo-o pronunciar o meu nome antes de dispensar os médicos e vir até mim. Percebo sua dificuldade de caminhar, seus passos incertos. **Corro para recebê-lo, meus braços estendidos para abraçá-lo. **

E de repente estamos nos braços um do outro, Peeta que segurando com tanta força que chega a machucar. Mas estou ocupada demais com a sensação de tê-lo comigo, ocupada demais me convencendo de que esse momento é real para me importar com isso. Ele está mesmo aqui. Comigo. Estamos juntos novamente. A emoção é tanta que me sufoca.

- Eu estava tão preocupada, Peeta. Estava com tanto medo de perder você. – digo com a voz trêmula.

- Estou aqui, Katniss. Está tudo bem agora. – ele murmura contra os meus cabelos.

É quando sinto as primeiras lágrimas escorrendo pelo meu rosto. Vejo que ele também está chorando quando se afasta o suficiente para sorri para mim. Algo se rompe dentro do meu peito nesse momento. Senti tanta falta desse sorriso, tanta falta desses olhos azuis nos meus, desses braços ao meu redor... Quando dou por mim estou soluçando histericamente.

Eu tento me controlar, mas quando Peeta me toca no rosto eu desabo novamente. Depois de tudo que aconteceu, depois de tudo que ele passou, é ele quem me conforta, quando deveria ser o contrário. Tento dizer alguma coisa, mas só consigo emitir sons sem sentido. Enterro meu rosto no seu pescoço e o aperto com força enquanto sinto meu corpo inteiro continuar a tremer.

Finalmente me recomponho o suficiente para olhá-lo novamente. Minhas mãos ainda tremem quando as levo ao seu rosto. Ele também faz o mesmo e durante um momento ficamos assim, somente nos olhando e sorrindo um para o outro. Até que ele se inclina e me beija.

Minha pergunta não verbalizada é respondida quando sinto um calor familiar se espalhando dentro de mim. Aquela mesma ânsia que tomou conta de mim na praia da arena. Uma necessidade sem precedentes de querer mais, de dar mais. Esqueço que estamos no hospital. Esqueço que existem pessoas ao nosso redor. Só tenho um pensamento coerente enquanto me perco nos lábios de Peeta: _não tenho mais ciúmes da certeza do Finnick e da Annie. Agora eu a tenho também_. Beijo-o como se nossas vidas dependessem disso. Como se fosse a primeira vez. Ou talvez a ultima, tamanha é a doçura e também o desespero do nosso contato.

Os lábios de Peeta deixam os meus e percorrem o meu rosto, até que o escuto sussurrar no meu ouvido:

- Eu te amo Katniss. Muito.

Mais uma vez sinto crescer em meu rosto um sorriso tão grande que deve parecer uma careta. Não me importo. Estou feliz como não me lembro de já ter me sentido antes. Seguro o rosto dele novamente nas mãos. Ele sorri suavemente e sei que ele não espera uma resposta. Mas as palavras saem da minha boca sem hesitação:

- Amo você também, Peeta.

Ele não demonstra surpresa. Apenas fecha os olhos um momento e vejo mais uma lágrima descer pelo seu rosto. Nos beijamos novamente, dessa vez sem ânsia, sem urgência. Com calma. Com amor.

Sei que estamos no meio de uma rebelião. Sei que ainda temos uma guerra para vencer. Mas agora vejo tudo com novos olhos. Peeta está aqui. Está comigo. Tenho novamente o garoto do pão, o meu dente de leão na primavera. Tenho esperança de novo. Agora acredito que tudo vai acabar bem.


End file.
